


Death

by Seapig_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/pseuds/Seapig_Senpai
Summary: Short work involving death
Kudos: 1





	Death

The blood coagulates on its blood-splattered body. It is painted red with the harsh bush of a gun. Its maroon coat is dirtied with thick and viscous velvet. The deer's eyes are now glass and glazed, like a doll; the once warm body is now cold. Cold, and no longer as the sun. From an angle one can see nobility and poise. Evicted from its castle of the forest by the cruelest means, it lays languished and finally defeated. All it was is now gone. Only a hollow husk of a corpse remains. However, grotesque it is, one cannot but help reflect on its placid and somber appearance. It is not ugly in death, but beautiful. Beautiful as the all-seeing sun. Its rays rain down regal on its body.

But it cannot wash away the blood.


End file.
